It's Always been right there in front of me
by rileym-rowanb
Summary: After a huge fight with Riley, Lucas falls asleep dreaming of a life where Riley is his best friend. However, after meeting Maya maybe Lucas will finally realize what or who was right there in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It was always right there in front of me.  
 **Summary:** After a huge fight with Riley, Lucas falls asleep dreaming of a life where Riley is his best friend. However, after meeting Maya maybe Lucas will finally realize what or who was right there in front of him.

 _This is an AU dream sequence. I have had this idea for a while and thought I would give it a go. This is dedicated to my girl Kat aka theobserver0425 for helping me with some ideas and stuff._

* * *

"Riles I am home"

"In the kitchen."

Lucas smiles at his fiancé's reply, placing his keys and wallet on the little stand they have just by the front door. He makes his way to where his fiancé is and stops quite suddenly in his tracks, the whole kitchen is filled with notes, books, food and various types of ribbon.

"Uh…Riles?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened to our kitchen?"

Riley looks up from the documents she was looking at and glances around, her eyebrows furrowing, she looks back and shrugs.

"I was planning the wedding, which I was wondering if you could sit down with me tonight and help me?"

Lucas suppresses a groan as he heads towards the fridge grabbing a bottle of water and leaning against the counter. He loved that Riley couldn't wait to get married, but he feels like he hasn't spent any quality time with Riley that didn't revolve around the wedding. He can't wait to marry her, but he has finals coming up and a group project to finish and he can't do it all out once, and all he wants to do when he comes home from school is lie on the couch and cuddle with Riley.

"Lucas?"

Lucas shakes his head, clearing his running thoughts and putting all his focus on Riley who is looking at him with concern.

"Did you hear what I said?"

He shakes his head "No sorry."

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you would go over guest list and the menu?"

Lucas closes his eyes, trying to not snap.

"Riley can we please take a break, I just want to sit down and relax before I have to do work on this group project."

"Oh…ok. You mean the group project with Kate?"

Lucas opens his eyes and sees Riley looking at him, a blank look in her face. He sighs, Kate has pretty much been his partner since he started his Vet course and even though Riley knows he loves her, she still got insecure and still felt like she wasn't good enough. It really frustrated him at times.

"Yes with Kate."

Riley nodded, and went back to her documents, the kitchen suddenly filling with tension. Lucas shakes his head; all he feels like lately is tension in the apartment. He feels a distance with Riley that has never been a factor in their relationship even with all the trouble with Maya in middle school and the start of high school.

Lucas was making something to eat, while Riley started packing up all the wedding planning.

"It's just you have been spending a lot of time with her." Riley's says her voice sounding small, Lucas turns from the pantry to look at Riley.

"Riley this group project is half my grade, of course I need to spend time with her in order to complete it."

"I know. I just-"Riley starts but stops herself, not wanting to start anything.

"Riley what?"

"Nothing."

"No Riley, tell me! Something is clearly bothering you and I am starting to wonder why you aren't telling me."

Riley mumbles something under her breath, and Lucas strains her hear her but he couldn't.

"Riley can you tell me what is on your mind, I thought we got past your insecurities."

Riley twirls around a fire blazing in her eyes "It's not something I can turn off Lucas"

"I just feel this is an ongoing issue though Riles."

"Well I am sorry Lucas, that I can't be as care free as other people, it's not in my nature. I can't help it if I am jealous that Kate spends more time with you then I do, your fiancé? And I can't help it that I feel like you don't even care about this wedding."

Lucas groaned "Riley, I do care, but this is my career we are talking about, and Kate is apart of that."

"I know that Lucas, but we are getting married in three months, right after you graduate and you haven't helped once! I don't want this wedding to be just about me, I am just asking you to help me!"

"Yeah well I am asking you to cut me some slack and actually trust me"

"How can you say I don't trust you? It's not even about trust, Lucas if I can't trust you who can I trust?"

Lucas scoffs, the pressure from the last couple of weeks finally reaching boiling point.

"At the back of your mind you haven't trusted me completely, not since I kissed Maya at the camp fire and not since I got into Vet School and was leaving for after our senior year and didn't tell you. It's like you are waiting for me to mess up. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier if I had chosen Maya all those years ago."

The moment he said it, he regretted it. He watches the hurt cross her face and he felt sick to the stomach.

Riley felt like she had been kicked in the gut, that was one thing she always asked herself, why he choose her over Maya. She took a deep shaky breath, feeling her heart clench in pain, looking away from Lucas and collecting all her things.

"Riley-" Lucas reaches out to grab Riley but she dodges his touch

"I am going to go and stay with mom and dad for the night."

He watches as she leaves the room heading to their bedroom, mentally kicking himself for saying what he did. He slowly follows the path Riley took and watches at the door as she packs an overnight bag.

"Riley I am sorry."

"I know Lucas, but I think we need a night away. You clearly need some sleep." She doesn't even turn around when she speaks, which hurts Lucas even more. He nods, not knowing what to say to convince her to say. No matter how much it hurts him, he would always do what she wanted, giver her everything she asked for.

Even if what she wanted was space.

"Don't forget to feed Juliet and I will uh call when I am coming home."

"Riles you don't need to ring."

Riley shakes her head, grabbing her bag and moving past Lucas. The tears in her eyes clearly evident.

"No, I want to make you happy, and you are clearly stressed. I shouldn't be pushing this wedding on you, besides I should spend some time with my family." She leans up and kisses him softly on the cheek, before walking out the door. Lucas stays in the same spot against the bedroom door until he hears the front door shut with a soft click. He leans his head in defeat against the frame, only moving when he hears a soft meow and a warm body rub against his leg.

He looks down and gives a small smile.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight Juliet, why don't I feed you and then we got to sleep hey."

Juliet meows in agreeance and Lucas chuckles, picking her up and heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas flops onto the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted from the whole day and waits until Juliet jumps onto the bed beside him before he turns off the lamp, darkness flooding the room and leaving him alone with his thoughts. He sighs as he closes his eyes, and before he knows it the exhaustion from the last couple of weeks aided with his fight from Riley pulls him into deep sleep.

* * *

Lucas wakes at the sound of his alarm blaring and the smell of pancakes, he rolls over and slaps the alarm clock putting a stop to the awful sound. He sits up and rubs his eyes before slowly getting ready for the day. He ambles down the stairs and enters the kitchen to the sound of laughing and a beautiful brunette sitting at the table.

"Riles!"

Riley looks away from his mom who was cooking at the stove and rushes over to him pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"LUCAS!" Lucas wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer. They stay like that for a while before they pull apart looking at each other with big smiles.

"Ready to start our senior year?" Riley asks and Lucas wraps her in a side hug kissing her temple, wanting to keep her close like he always does.

"With my best friend? Always!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It was always right there in front of me.  
 **Summary:** After a huge fight with Riley, Lucas falls asleep dreaming of a life where Riley is his best friend. However, after meeting Maya maybe Lucas will finally realize what or who was right there in front of him.

 _Now just a quick authors note: People sent me reviews confused about what is going on. THIS IS A DREAM SEQUENCE...MEANING THIS IS AU! Lucas feel asleep after his fight with Riley and is now dreaming of a world in which he dates Maya. This is to reflect on how dating Maya would impact on everything, especially his friendship with Riley. _

_This is dedicated to my girl Vic...thank you for motivating me to get this completed!_

 _Sorry for the chapter delay as well, school/uni is kicking my ass!_

* * *

"Why aren't you with your family? Your mom usually does a big back to school breakfast." Lucas asks as they walk to the subway.

"Because I hadn't seen you all summer and we always go to school together."

"Aww Riles, you missed me." Lucas teases, bumping her shoulder. Riley laughs and shoves him

"Don't think too much of it"

Lucas chuckles, and swings his arm around Riley. He was glad to have his best friend back in his arms.

"Pappy Joe offered to buy to a plane ticket…"

"I know, but I had this writing course."

"Have I told you how proud I am that you got into that? Because I am, you are an amazing writer Riley"

Riley blushes and looks at her feet before peeking back up at Lucas.

"Thanks Lucas."

Lucas squeezes her to his side, he loved when she didn't argue and just accepted the compliment. He knew Riley would go far with her writing, she just needed to believe in it.

"Did you speak to Pappy Joe and your dad about your future?"

Lucas sighs and looks away "No"

"LUCAS!"

"I know! It's just hard Riles, I have all this pressure on me to follow in the family name, to take over the farm and the oil business and I don't know how to bring it up."

Riley stops them just outside the subway, and places her hands on Lucas's cheek forcing him to look at her.

"Lucas, they will support you no matter what ok? They love you."

Lucas nods, feeling a tiny bit better knowing he has Riley as his support, if only he felt this way about his family. Riley lets go of his face and takes his hand in hers, dragging him down to the subway.

"Come on, we don't want to miss crazy hat lady before school do we!"

Lucas just laughs as he follows her lead.

* * *

"So do you think that your dad will be our teacher this year?" Lucas asks and Riley groans as they sit in the corner of the subway car.

"Don't even joke about that Lucas, of course he will be."

Lucas chuckles, knowing that Riley secretly likes her dad being their teacher every year. It's been like that since middle school, and it would be weird for both of them not having Cory Matthews as their teacher for their senior year of high school. They continue to talk for a couple of minutes when the next thing they know was the train suddenly lurched forward, and Lucas found someone sitting in his lap. Riley and Lucas blinked at the blonde girl who had found herself sitting in Lucas's lap a light blush covering her cheek.

"I am sorry about that" She apologizes, standing up quickly but she stumbles a bit more, so Lucas grabs her waist, steading her again.

"It's ok."

She smiles down at Lucas and Riley feels a small jab in her chest, but she quickly ignores it.

"I am Maya." The girl says extending her arm out for Lucas to shake.

"I love it." He replies, before realizing what he says and he stutters before shaking her hand.

"I mean I am Lucas."

Maya laughs for a moment before turning her attention to Riley.

"Hi I am Maya."

Riley gives Lucas a small look from the corner of her eye before beaming at Maya.

"Riley, it's nice to meet you."

The three of them stare at each other in silence while the train slowly comes to a stop.

'Well this is my stop."

Lucas stands up and smiles "Ours too."

"Nice! Anyway I am late, and my mum will kill me I am late to this meeting. Nice to meet you and sorry for falling into your lap." Maya says in a hurry, before giving a small wave and rushing off. Lucas and Riley make their way off the train, Lucas smiling goofily.

"She was nice."

"Yeah." Riley smiles, not understanding the weird feeling in her chest. Lucas whistles happily beside her the whole way to school, while Riley trying to ignore the feeling in her chest. The minuet they get to school they head straight to the senior lockers where their friends were waiting, and as soon as they see them Lucas starts to gush.

"Zay, Farkle…I just met the most beautiful girl. She literally fell onto my lap."

"This is why I need to start catching the train." Zay shakes his head, and Lucas grins as he begins to tell the boys about what happened. Riley sighs and places her things into her locker, trying to block out the conversation seeing as she lived through it.

"You let her leave without getting her number?" Zay asks, not believing Lucas just let another girl walk away.

Lucas pouts "I didn't even think about it."

"Man you suck."

Riley gathers her books from her locker, her mind wandering to Lucas's face when Maya had fallen into his lap. He has never seemed so interested in other girls before, so Riley wasn't familiar with the feeling in the bottom of stomach.

* * *

The bell goes and they all make their way to history, Lucas and Riley being the first to step in the room stops short causing the other three to run into them. There sitting in Riley's seat is Maya looking down at her books nervously. Lucas has a smile on his face and immediately sits in his seat next to Maya.

"We meet again!" he says, causing her to look up and grin.

"SUBWAY BOY!" she exclaims, which makes Lucas blush.

Riley stands there watching Lucas and Maya interact, and she doesn't move until everyone has been seated and her father walks into the room.

"Riley you ok?"

Riley nods, still in a trance at the couple.

Cory looks over and notices Maya sitting in Riley's seat talking and laughing with Lucas.

He nudges her gently "Take a seat Riley."

Riley nods and heads towards the only seat left which was behind Farkle's who was sitting behind Maya. Riley doesn't pay attention the whole lesson, in fact watches Lucas who kept sneaking glances over at Maya. Never in their entire schooling career had they been separated, they had always sat next to each other in history but Lucas seems to have forgotten that.

History seems to go on forever and Riley doesn't remember a single word that her dad said, she just kept her focus on Lucas and Maya and ignore the feeling she felt. The minute the bell rings, everyone quickly packs up and leaves, however Riley takes her time. Not wanting to watch Lucas leave with Maya, still in conversation. Cory gives Riley a small hug as she leaves, sensing something is off with her, but not wanting to push her and Riley feels a bit better. She hates not knowing what she is feeling, she has never felt this way towards Lucas and other girls before. Riley is so deep in thought that she doesn't see Lucas waiting for her until he speaks, making her jump.

"RILEY!"

"Oh hey, I thought you were with Maya?"

"I was, but I missed you in history"

"It didn't seem like it." Riley mutters not thinking that Lucas heard.

He frowns, noticing the bitter tone in her voice.

"Riley everything ok?"

Riley sighs as she and Lucas head towards math the only other class they have together.

"It's just, that was my seat Lucas. You and I always had the front two seats since middle school" Riley admits, biting her lip. She looks at Lucas her is staring at her before he starts to laugh.

"Riley! It's just a seat, it shouldn't matter where we sit."

Riley can't help but feel stupid, but she can't help feeling how she feels.

"Lucas things are starting to change…can't you feel it,"

Lucas shrugs as they enter the room "Riley things are going to change; we can't run from it. Maybe you should embrace it"

Riley watches as he takes his seat, starting to wonder what is going on. Riley can't help but feel that for the first time in ages that Lucas is not in sync with her, and as she takes her seat next to him and peaks a glance, she can't help but think their biggest obstacle in their friendship was about to hit.

* * *

Lunchtime comes and Riley and Lucas immediately head straight to their lunch table, Riley waving to a couple of her cheerleading friends, stopping to say a quick hi while Lucas went and sat with Zay and Farkle. As Lucas is joking around with Zay when he sees a blur of blonde from the corner of his eye, so he turns and sees Maya looking around trying to find a place to sit. She looks nervous, and Lucas wants to make her time here easier, so he calls out to her.

"Maya!"

She turns and smiles, stating to make her way over. Zay smirks at Lucas, suddenly understanding why Lucas was acting like a school girl.

She is beautiful. Maybe this was the girl that will finally get through to Lucas, Zay hopes anyway. He grins at her when she sits down and Lucas introduces her to everyone.

"Hey sugar! I have heard quite a bit about you." Zay teases and Maya and Lucas both blush, looking down at their trays making Zay laugh. Lucas shakes his head looking at Zay to get him to shut up.

"How are you enjoying the school Maya?" Farkle asks.

Maya shrugs "Yeah it's ok, art class is pretty awesome though and the people seems nice."

Maya glances quickly at Lucas who smiles before they both avert their eyes, before anyone else could say anything Riley finally joins them.

"Hey Guys!" she says cheerfully, smiling at them all but stopping when she notices Maya.

"Oh hi Maya!" she says and smiles, not sounding as excited.

"Hi Riley." Maya smiles at her.

Riley stays smiling, as she turns to her spaghetti. She stays quiet for the rest of the lunch period, silently observing how the three boys interact with Maya. She sees how well Maya fits in with their group already, especially how her and Lucas seem to gravitate to each other.

Riley stands up, not wanting to watch Lucas and Maya flirt for much longer.

"I forgot, I had to go talk to my cheerleading coach. I will see you later."

Everyone says their goodbyes, going back to their conversation except Lucas. He watched her leave a small frown on her face, he wanted to go after her except Maya placed her hand on his arm shaking him from his concern.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?"

Maya giggles before repeating her causing Lucas to forget all about Riley.

* * *

Lucas couldn't shake the feeling that something was upsetting Riley, and usually Riley tells him, but she hasn't said a word to him since lunch and it was beginning to unnerve him. This wasn't how their first day of senior year was meant to start. As they sat down on the subway, Lucas peaks at Riley, noticing that she was focused on her bag. He nudges her slightly and she looks up, giving him a small smile.

"Riley I am sorry about history; I should have said something."

Riley shakes her head, not wanting Lucas to feel bad, she places her hand on top of his and squeezes.

"Lucas, it's fine! I shouldn't have made such a big deal. We should enjoy this senior year!"

"With you by my side, this senior year will be the best one!"

"Lucas, just promise me this that no matter what nothing will come in between us this year."

Lucas looks at her, confused at why she asked him to promise that, but before he could say something the subway car came to a sudden stop again and just like this morning Lucas found himself with a lap full of Maya. Lucas grins and Maya giggles

"I really need to stop landing in your lap."

"Not a chance!" Lucas replies and Maya blushes.

Riley watches the scene praying that Maya would just stand up already, but she doesn't and in fact Lucas and Maya continue to talk ignoring Riley. Riley turns back to her bag, the funny feeling growing inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It was always right there in front of me.  
 **Summary:** After a huge fight with Riley, Lucas falls asleep dreaming of a life where Riley is his best friend. However, after meeting Maya maybe Lucas will finally realize what or who was right there in front of him.  
 **Notes:** SORRY THIS TOOK ME AGES! Uni/Life got in the way…and I felt really unmotivated until recently!

* * *

Riley was still feeling weird when she woke up the next day. She was still hoping that it would be gone but she still couldn't shake the feeling that things were changing and not for the better. She sits up and checks her phone to see if she had a message from Lucas, knowing he usually messages her first thing in the morning but frowns when she sees nothing. She groans as she flops back on the bed, bringing her pillow up over her eyes and giving a small scream. She is instantly brought back to what had transpired yesterday.

" _So this is my stop!" Maya says as the train begins to slow, pulling to a gentle stop at the station. Lucas instantly grinning at her, standing up._

" _Ours too!"_

" _Small world!" Maya laughs and Lucas smiles, the two of them walking off with Riley trailing after them. The three of them walk out of the station, Lucas and Maya continuing their conversation. They get to the top of the stairs Maya pointing to the left._

" _So I am this way!"_

" _How about I walk you home?"_

 _Maya bites her lips "No it's fine, I don't want to put you out of your way."_

" _Nonsense" Lucas shakes his head._

" _Luke what about our shakes? First day back at school shakes? Mrs Svorski makes them every year"_

" _Oh right!" Lucas bites his lip glancing at Maya who also bites her lip "Do you think Maya could come? Then we can walk her home? I mean she is still getting to know the neighborhood?"_

 _Riley tires to hide the shock on her face because Lucas has never invited anyone to join their first day of school shakes. She quickly swallows the dread forming and plasters a fake smile on her face._

" _Sure."_

 _However as Maya and Lucas start walking off with Riley watching them, she didn't feel sure at all._

 _Once they get to the bakery Riley lasts all of five minutes before the feeling in her stomach returns, she forces on a fake smiles she grabs her bags._

" _I actually need to prepare for tomorrow, first yearbook meeting. I uhh…I will talk to you later Lucas."_

 _Lucas looks up from where he was talking to Maya a frown appearing on his face._

" _You sure?"_

 _Riley just nods her head "Mmhmm."_

" _Ok I will just text you later ok?"_

" _Sounds good! Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Riley speaks just as she dashes from the bakery, not looking back at the two people._

 _It occurs to her as she finally gets into bed later that night, that Lucas never ended up texting her._

She shakes her head forgetting all about the events and dresses quickly, smoothing down her purple dress with black boots. She sits in front of her vanity pulling her hair half up, and applying natural makeup. She looks in the mirror and takes a deep breath as she speaks into the mirror,

"You and Lucas are fine!"

"You will do great things!"

"Just believe in yourself!"

She is not sure why she feels so nervous, so she tries to calm herself down and to stop from overthinking things.

Her dad pops his head into the room "You ready to go Riley?"

She nods, grabbing her bag and her phone, still noticing no message from Lucas.

* * *

"Ok so this meeting is going to be kept short. I just wanted us to have a chance to meet each other and understand the importance of yearbook. Now we will start talking the agenda at tomorrow's meeting, but I would like to introduce you to this year's editor. She has been working hard on the yearbook for four years and shows a true passion for writing."

Ms Harper smiles widely before her eyes land on Riley.

"Congratulations Riley!" Riley's mouth drops "Really?"

"Yes! It was a unanimous decision! Well done Riley, I know you will make a fabulous editor."

Riley blushes as Ms Harper moves on to the final point of the meeting, however she was interrupted by the door opening and a blonde girl walking in.

"Sorry I am late! I am still getting used to this place, but I am Maya Hart and I was told this is where I could sign up for yearbook?"

Ms Harper beams "Yes of course! We love having new people! Welcome Maya, please give Riley a list of things you would like to work on and what area you are good at ok?"

Maya nods turning to give Riley a soft smile, Riley gives a small smile in return.

"Guess we have more time to get to know each other!" Maya says and Riley nods "Yeah, guess we do."

* * *

Riley was at her locker, trying to finish the final pieces of decorations hanging in her locker. She smiles as she places the picture of her and Lucas at homecoming last year on the corner of her mirror. While she fixes it up someone comes up behind her, and places a bunch of flowers in front of her. Riley gasps as she turns around and smiles.

"Lucas! They are beautiful, what are they for?"

"A little birdie told me you got yearbook editor, and I just wanted to say I am so proud of my best friend." Lucas grins, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek making Riley blush.

"Thanks Luke!" She takes the flowers and places them carefully in her locker, grabbing her books and shutting the door softly. Lucas casually wraps his arms around her shoulder, as they start walking towards study hall.

"Speaking about Editor and writing I have a favor?" Riley asks.

"Shoot."

"Would you be interested in coming to this banquet. It is for this up and coming writers of New York and I was invited, and it would mean a lot if you could come with me?"

Lucas stops walking "Really?"

Riley nods, looking up at him shyly through her lashes.

"Riley that's amazing! Of course I will come, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Lucas!"

They quickly make their way into study hall, setting their stuff down at their usual table, and spreading their stuff out amongst them. Riley starts looking at all the yearbook stuff and notices that Lucas is looking at her. "What?"

Lucas scratches his neck" I hear Maya is in the yearbook?"

"She is, why?"

"Uh…well… I was wondering if you would take her under your wing? Look out for her perhaps?"

Riley frowns and stops reading the paper she was focusing on and gives her full attention to Lucas.

"Why?"

"Because I feel Maya needs a friend and who better than my best friend in the whole world."

Riley feels her heart swoon at his words, however she quickly tells herself to calm down, but she can't help feel a small sting at the word friends.

She smile's warmly at Lucas "Of course I will look out for her, a friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Lucas places his hand on Riley's, giving it a small squeeze "Thanks Riles!"

Lucas goes back to his work while Riley watches him, she can't help but think that somehow her feelings were starting to change.

* * *

The bell rings signalling the end of the day and Riley rushes to her locker to put her stuff away, a big smile on her face as she thinks about the movie her and Lucas were going to be watching for their weekly movie night. She quickly races to get Lucas, however she comes to a sudden stop when she sees Maya and Lucas talking. She quickly presses herself back against the wall, not wanting to interrupt but still wanting to hear.

"Are you settling in ok?"

"Yeah!"

Lucas moves a piece of hair from her face "That's good, so I was thinking maybe I can show you around New York more some time?"

"I would love that, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Riley and I have a movie night, but how about I give you my number and we can text and set up a date?"

"A date?" Maya questions with a smirk on her face, causing Lucas to blush and stammer "Uh, I mean-you know…"

Maya laughs "Relax huckleberry, a date sounds nice?"

"Huckleberry?"

Maya shrugs "I am trying something."

Lucas leans in closer "I like it."

Riley quickly turns around not wanting to see anymore, a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly falls to the floor suddenly wishing for the first time in a while that the floor would swallow her up so she could forget about the scene she had just witnessed.

* * *

Lucas's phone dings for the tenth time that night, and Riley is starting to get annoyed at the thing that keeps making Lucas smile and not pay any attention to the movie. Every Tuesday night Riley and Lucas made the tradition of having a movie night. They would camp out in her room with her laptop set up and cuddle under the blankets watching a new movie every week.

Lucas even came up with the rule of no phones, except Lucas seems to have forgotten about that rule.

Lucas chuckles once again at his phone, typing out another reply before putting his phone down.

"So what just happened?" he asks watching as the scene plays out on screen and Riley rolls her eyes, opening her mouth to fill him in again but before she can Lucas's phone goes off.

Lucas grabs it already smiling and Riley just stares at him in disbelief. Lucas quickly replies and looks at Riley, frowning when he sees her look.

"What?"

"Unbelievable" Riley mutters as she pauses the movie and jumps out of bed and turns her bedroom light on. Lucas following after her, concerned.

'Riley what?"

"Lucas have you been paying attention at all?"

"Yes!" he answers indigently but Riley puts her hands on her hips giving him a hard look.

"Oh yeah? Then what is the movie about?"

Lucas stammers for a moment trying to remember.

"There is something about…uhh…there were some birds…"

Riley shakes her head "We were watching Big Hero 6…you know the one you had been wanting to see for ages."

"Riles I'm sorry."

Riley sighs "You made up the rule of no phones, yet you spent the whole night texting, way to make someone feel cheap and special."

Lucas hangs his head in shame, because he knows Riley is right.

"I am sorry Riley; it's just I was talking to Maya."

Riley frowns even more.

"And you couldn't wait to talk to her tomorrow?"

Lucas notices the slight hitch in her voice and he feels horrible, he knows he should have bene focusing on Riley and not texting, and he hates how she thinks that her company wasn't good enough. He quickly pulls her into a hug.

"You are right; I can talk to her tomorrow. You and I have these rules and we shouldn't break them. How about we start again?"

Riley looks into his eyes, seeing how sorry he truly was and she couldn't help but forgives him because this was Lucas and he was forever he best friend.

"Sure, but you need to make more popcorn!"

Lucas grins and kisses her softly on the temple before grabbing the popcorn and scooting to the kitchen. Riley watches him go sadly, before sitting softly on the bed. The feeling she thought she had finally escaped has come crawling back in, and she doesn't think it's going away.


End file.
